Tragedy of the Wicked
by HiddenMusic
Summary: A re-telling of the story of Wicked through a darker prespective. Young Elphaba, born with green skin, makes her way through the harsh land of Oz. She proves to be among the only ones with genuine courage and heart, but at what cost?


_**Author's Notes~ **_

Here I am with another story~ I'm wrapping up still a story in another fandom, which I hope to finish soon. I thought I'd give this a test run and see how it goes. This is a rewrite of Wicked, more book based than it is musical with changes made by me. I felt the urge to make a darker version of the book and musical.

You'll discover the changes as we go along, I'll likely explain them as we go along as well. I may switch this to another catagory - like changing it to the OTHER Wicked section -. We'll see.

Please read and review! :)

**Tragedy of the Wicked**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Asleep it was. There, that small little thing, whatever 'it' was. A creature with humanly instincts as it shifts in its sleep, but hardly did it cry. A hand reached out, a long finger extended and traced the inhuman green skin. Soft it was like any baby's, but why green?

"Why such a vile color?"

The mother, normal skinned, frowned upon her infant. "The Unnamed God sees fit to punish us…due to_ your _mistake, perhaps?" a glare was casted on the man who stood at the doorway of the dreary, dark room where the curtains were shut tight. The man, the father, took in a short breath but did nothing with it.

Frustrated, the mother whirled away before muttering, "Has Nanny arrived yet? You fetched her, haven't you?"

Her husband confirmed with a nod, "Yes, yes. That's what I wanted to let you know,"

Just then a middle aged woman brushed past him, coated in heavy fur coats with her luggage in both hands. She paused only to shove her belongings into the husband's arms, "Take that for Nanny, will you, Frexspar?" she then shrugged off the coat and tossed that on top of the luggage he now carried before hustling over to where the infant slept and peered in, "Melena, this the child you wished for Nanny to see? Must be, green as described. Green as sin Nanny can see. Strange, strange,"

"Strange? An understatement!" Melena spat.

"Hold! Hold! Don't go scolding poor Nanny! Not when Nanny is here to help!" Nanny snapped, "Now, does the child have a name? You are human enough to give a child a name, are you not?"

"Elphaba," Frexspar spoke, making his way into the room, huffing as he set Nanny's luggage and coat down on the adjacent table, "Her name is Elphaba,"

"Like that of Saint Aelphaba of the Waterfall I see…" pondered Nanny. Melena kept silent, partially hugging herself and looking somewhat down at her child. Glaring at Melena as she had done her husband, Nanny scurried towards the blocked off window and shoved aside the curtains. The sunlight shot through the windows like a bullet, lighting up the depressing bedroom.

Both Frexspar and Melena squinted at the blinding light. Melena turned her back to it, "Nanny-"

"We aren't creatures of the dark!" Nanny rasped, "Nanny won't allow that. Shed some light, you expect closing off light will make things better? No wonder you need Nanny's help!"

Nanny went back to the green child, leaning over her and rubbing her cheek, "Soft skin…the skin's sin color is not its true quality. Don't be afraid to touch your own child,"

"I'm not," Melena countered stiffly, "You take me for a heartless woman,"

"You ask for Nanny's help, you don't argue you listen," Nanny snapped.

Frexspar peered over at the child himself, stroking the green cheek himself. True to word, the skin was soft, "My fault, this is…" he recalled what he said, of the devil coming the day of her birth.

"No use in blaming yourself," Nanny waved him off, "Won't change the situation, will it? Nanny will stay and help,"

"Help us, indeed," seethed Melena, "Drown it, then may the Unnamed God bless you," and with that she headed briskly out of the room.

Frexspar and Nanny were left with the child. Frex sighed and looked down at the sleeping, small form, "Elphaba…What kind of future awaits such a child as you…?"

Nanny nodded slowly in agreement, "Only the Unnamed God knows…" Nanny then went after Melena out of the room, leaving Frex alone with the child. He looked down at Elphaba, but remained in a quiet vigil.

**_Author's Notes~_**

I apologize it being short and rather uninteresting, it'll get better as it goes along, but I felt I had to add this in. ^^'

Reviews are loved~ :)


End file.
